La tortura
by beauty-amazon
Summary: Una escena que no debió presenciar. Un corazón roto. Una amistad rara y un invitado curioso. (Kanon, Thetis) Shaina.


**La tortura.**

Lo había visto. Era el...

Indiscutiblemente la ruptura se encontraba anclada en su relación. Pero y que podría esperar de ese griego de casi uno noventa y piel canela. Su sola presencia embrutece a cualquiera, seguramente, como le sucedió a esa imbécil con la que lo había encontrado.

La tortura de cargar con el estigma de amar, a el hombre que consideraban manipulador de dioses. Y muy bien se habría ganado el título, de eso ella sabía. Julián, el dios de los mares, dueño de la basta riqueza de el imperio Solo, habría sido manipulado por el, aunque eso había servido de ayuda al inexperto joven de negocios y consolidarse como el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra, empresas de capital millonario le avalaban el título. Su fortuna mayor, incluso a la de los Kido y Heinstein.

El crédito recaía sobre Kanon, joven, atlético, con sonrisa deslumbrante. Claro, por supuesto una artimaña más a su favor, para poder conseguir lo que el quisiera. Maldito el día en que se fijó en sus aparentes virtudes. Aire de conquistador, esa maldita melena azulada y la firmeza de todos los músculos de ese perfecto cuerpo.

Se halo la rubia cabellera, tratando buscar una maldita cosa en su contra y no sentir el amor ciego que le siente, aunque ahora, esté llevándola un carajo por la imagen de hace apenas unos instantes en aquella cafetería. Reprimió el llanto, oprimiendo el volante de su auto, en la luz roja de esa intersección. Seguramente el infeliz, aunque la miró, le dió igual que ella se marchara con sus sueños y esperanzas tiradas a la basura.

\- y para colmo también es rubia... - maldecía a la mujer ¿y cómo no hacerlo? si le arrancaba de las manos al hombre que amaba. ¿En qué momento falló?, ¿que buscaba el, en otra mujer? ¿A caso el sentía debilidad por las mujeres rubias? tal vez, que su novio fuera tan descarado como para buscar una tipa la cual fuera más rubia que ella. Si, esos detalles tan absurdos y vanos, que le rondaban por la mente, ahora eran una tortura. No encontraba justificación alguna para la traición de el.

Siempre, había tenido sospechas y rumores que al final, solamente habían quedado como tales. Pero dicen que no creer, hasta no ver y ella había visto.

El ruido de el claxon de los autos posteriores le hizo salir de su desgraciada situación amorosa.

Una seña con el dedo medio y arrancar rápidamente bastó, para dejar fluir un poco de su frustración. Talló sus hermosos ojos azules, para secar su desdicha en forma de lágrimas.

Por el espejo retrovisor, miró el insistente auto que no dejaba de tocar el claxon y subir las luces. Siguió adelante, sin importarle que el siguiente semáforo hiciera detener al idiota detrás de ella.

\- imbécil - gruñó.

Pronto se encontró en las afueras de un suburbio lujoso. Aparcó fuera de una hermosa casa. Bajó y corrió con urgencia a la entrada. Tocó el timbre, insistentemente. Escuchó la voz, de la que hasta hace poco consideraba su familia.

\- Thetis... ¿Que haces aquí? - la asombrada mujer dueña de aquel lugar se miró tan sorprendida por la inesperada visita de la danesa. - luces como una basura, pasa - el sarcasmo era parte de su relación, la mujer se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la pobre alma desconsolada.

La rubia, había estrechado una amistad un tanto acida, con la mujer, que ahora la conducía a la sala de estar. No sólo ácida, sino un poco violenta en ocasiones. Y es que estar con uno de los hermanos y llevarte bien con la novia de el otro, debería de ser la cosa más natural de el mundo, pero con una mujer de carácter difícil no es la tarea más sencilla. Aun recuerda la vez que en una diferencia, ambas terminaron tomadas de la cabellera. Según sus novios esa cena, habría de fortalecer el lazo familiar. "¿quien necesita hacer amistad con ésta niña tonta?" , esas habían sido las palabras de bienvenida de la italiana, al momento de que su novio las presentara. Y bueno, ya recordaba como terminaron esa noche: puños, garras y ser echados de el sitio de por vida. Sonrió, ante el recuerdo de la escena.

Pero después, con el tiempo comenzó a tenerle aprecio a la bruta, pero honesta peliverde. Siempre estaba ahí para poder escuchar, ahora no estaba segura si le consolaria o le diera un "te lo dije" y es que el gemelo que le había tocado como novio, tenía una mala reputación.

\- Shaina, ¿puedo quedarme ésta noche? - dejo ir sin decir el por qué, de su petición. La mujer que la observaba, se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar. Dejó de mirarla, y tomando un cojín para aferrarlo, pareció pensarlo - está bien, yo iba a dormir ya, no intento saber que te ocurrió, te vez fatal y lo mejor será que te vayas a la habitación de huéspedes. Hoy estaré sola, tienes suerte de que sea así, ya veo a su hermano mayor abogando como siempre por el - suspiró y aventó el cojín con desdén.

Ahí estaba el lado bueno y comprensivo de la italiana.

\- gracias Shaina, te prometo que en la mañana estaré bien y... - no continuó por el llanto que comenzó a brotar por la gemas azules, de sus hermosos ojos.

\- oye, no llores, no vale la pena llorar por ellos, menos cuando no tienes la certeza de lo que ocurrió, descansa y mañana veremos que hacer. Por ahora cálmate y siquieres dúchate, ya sabes donde encontrar ropa limpia.

La mujer le alborotó la cabellera rubia y fue donde su habitación. La rubia, en soledad se dispuso a ir al sanitario para asearse, tal y como había recomendado su amiga. En el baño miró un pequeño radio de ducha se aventuró a encenderla, y en tanto se duchaba una melodía le removió el pensamiento.

No pido que todos los días sean de sol

No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta

Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón

Si lloras con los ojos secos

Y hablando de ella

Ay amor me duele tanto

Me duele tanto

Que te fueras sin decir a donde

Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte

Yo sé que no he sido un santo

Pero lo puedo arreglar amor...

Después de ducharse, tomó la bata de seda roja que en una ocasión había dejado ahí, tras pasar un fin de semana al lado de su novio.

Seguramente tendría que llevarse un par de cosas de ahí. Tomó un poco de café y se encerró en la habitación destinada a ella.

Quería dormir y olvidarse de la escena de su novio con esa mujer en la cafetería, que siempre frecuentaba con el. Tonta, como bien le había dicho en una ocasión Julián, Kanon no era digno de confianza, mucho menos en cuestiones de el corazón. Aun así, ella quiso confiar en las intenciones de el.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, como el resto de la casa. Miró una y otra vez, el reloj de pared, la figura de el símbolo de géminis adornaba el reloj. Desvío la mirada, era demasiado para ella recordar ese signo.

Después de un rato, el timbre de la puerta resonó de una forma muy particular, dos toques largos y uno corto. La danesa, sabia a la perfección que ese era el anuncio de su cuñado. Perfecto, ahora llegaba y ella estaba de más. Pensó en levantarse, e irse por la ventana y así no darle explicación alguna al griego. Pero al final creyó que sería un acto cobarde de su parte. Solo decidió dormir un poco.

La italiana, dejó de mirar la televisión, adoraba las películas de suspenso, casi eran las once de la noche y ella aun no conciliaba el sueño. Escuchó el timbre que anunciaba a su novio. Era raro, pues el había dicho que no llegaría esa noche. El trabajo en las industrias Kido en verdad, le absorbía demasiado. Ser el presidente, no era cosa fácil. La chica de cabellos verdes se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que su novio iría directo a la cama, no le importó ir en el camisón, que su novio le había dicho que era una de sus preferidas. La pieza, era de satin verde esmeralda, hasta el medio muslo y encaje de la parte del busto, con tirantes cruzados en la espalda, escotada a espalda media, por supuesto, con hilo dental Debajo de ella . Se alborotó la cabellera para darse un toque sensual y que su novio desistiera de la idea de ir a dormir y tal vez, tener una noche de sexo. Varios años de novios, tres para ser exactos y aún, no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo solo un par de noches a la semana. Ansiosa, corrió casi por el pasillo hasta la puerta, abriendo sin mirar por el ojillo de la misma.

\- buena noche Shaina -

La mujer se quedó sin aliento al mirar a el hermano de su novio, parado con una expresión de angustia.

\- Kanon, ¿que haces aquí? - Preguntó, con seriedad para no delatar a la rubia.

\- mira Shaina seré franco, yo sé que Thetis está aquí, por favor te pido, me dejes entrar por que la conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que de ninguna forma ella saldrá de la habitación, miró algo que no debía y creo que me debe estar tildando por infiel. -

La mujer alzó una ceja incrédula. Una corazonada decía que tal vez, la rubia malinterpretó lo que sea que halla visto. En un principio pensó en decir una mentira, que la rubia, no se encontraba, tal vez el se iría y dejaría de fastidiar, pero al mirar la súplica de el griego y ver realmente la preocupación de el dragón marino en su rostro, tomo la decisión de darle paso. No sin antes ver, que el hombre, había llegado en un auto que no era el suyo. Al parecer venía con un acompañante .Curiosa, no evitó ver al hombre un poco más joven que Kanon, recargado sobre el deportivo negro.

-¿entonces?, ¿me permites entrar? - la voz, en verdad parecía angustiada.

\- Kanon, esto me traerá problemas con tu novia pero aunque parezca increíble, te daré el beneficio de la duda . Entra- la mujer, se hizo a un lado y el griego sonriendo fue directo a la habitación de el segundo piso.

Tocó un par de veces. Aun así, no hubo respuesta.

-Thetis, por favor abre, tengo algo que decirte -

\- !lárgate, maldito infiel! - la danesa se encontraba furiosa.

\- Thetis juro por mi vida que nunca, nunca te he engañado. Lo que viste en la cafetería no debió pasar, tu, no debiste ir. -

\- suenas como un más que estúpido, vete no quiero saber nada de tí.

\- era cafetería Thetis, no un hotel de mala muerte en donde me encontraste, abre y te prometo que te explicaré todo. Fler y yo, no somos lo que tú crees.. -

La rubia se levantó, ahora que el decía el nombre de la idiota, tenía curiosidad por saber de que hablaba. Así que aún, con un poco de su orgullo, fue directo a la puerta.

\- habla...-

El griego no podía creer que su novia estuviera tan enfadada con el. La expresión, en su bello rostro lo decía todo.

 _Pasillo planta baja_

La peliverde decidida a irse a dormir, cerró la puerta y comenzó a andar, cuando su camino fue cortado por el toque de el timbre. Sin pensar, giró sobre sus talones y abrió. La imagen tan imponente de un hombre joven de cabellos largos y azulados la impactó. Lo miró a detalle. Bien vestido, y con una sonrisa picara. Sus ojos como gemas, de un azul tan misterioso como bello. Se quedó, sin habla.

\- buena noche, no quiero ser impertinente, pero Kanon se ha llevado mis llaves de el auto y la noche está muy fría . ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme entrar un instante? - dios, la voz grave y sensual de el caballero, le había erizado la piel y por ende los pezones. Ella, se lo atribuyó al frío que en efecto entraba por la puerta.

\- disculpe no acostumbro a dejar entrar a extraños, tendrá que esperar o llame a un taxi para que se pueda ir - el hombre trataba de darse calor frotándose ambas manos, ella estaba dispuesta a cerrar cuando la mano de el joven le detuvo.

\- soy Milo Escarlet, por favor se lo pido, no cierre. - la mujer se quedó atónita, por la insistencia de el atractivo hombre.

\- esta bien, sólo en lo que Kanon regresa a darle sus llaves. Puede quedarse en la sala de estar - le abrió paso y señaló el lugar . Cerró y lo condujo hasta ella. Podía sentir la mirada de él y parecía incomodarle, ahora que recordaba, el camisón que portaba era muy sugerente. Debía permanecer inmutable. Ser más fuerte que la vergüenza misma, que ahora comenzaba a crecer, al sentir la insistente mirada.

Le invitó a tomar asiento. - aquí puede esperar, puede encender la chimenea, si lo desea - le sugirió.

El hombre le miró directo a los ojos, perdido en las palabras que de su boca salían. Se detuvo a mirarle a detalle su rostro, casi tan dulce y apacible muy contrastante al genio que parecía poseer. Su piel, blanca y tersa. Se permitió recorrer con la vista el talle y las formas tan bien proporcionadas y generosas de la mujer. Eso, no la turbó en ningún momento. Parecía reacia de carácter. Un extraño calor, recorrió su cuerpo, eso le pasaba a menudo, cuando mujeres atractivas le llenaban la pupila.

\- ¿podría darme un poco de agua mineral? - cuestionó aclarando la garganta un poco. la mujer suspiró, fastidiada.

-espere aquí - el hombre agradeció. Pero su instinto curioso se despertó inmediatamente. Así que comenzó a deambular por el lugar. Era un sitio acogedor y vanguardista. Se aventuró a ir por un pasillo que lo llevó a una pequeña habitación en donde sin más, decidió entrar. Lo sorprendente fue ver las paredes llenas de bocetos, los cuales no dejaban de ser tan bien hechos. En la esquina de la habitación se encontraba todo un equipo que intuyó, se utilizaba para tatuar, en completo orden y limpieza.

-vaya, parece que se dedica a... -

\- hacer arte sobre la piel - la mujer lo había pillado, mirando por el sitio.

-oh, perdón, yo no quería importunar- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

\- no me importuna, ni me ofende. Sólo que no acostumbro que la gente mironee, en mi espacio privado. Aquí está su agua, por favor beba y si quiere llame un taxi desde aquí. Seguro, que vendrán a por usted. Aunque enojada, no sonaba como una loca desquiciada. Por el contrario, su reclamo era calmo.

La mujer, se encontraba seria. No le había hecho gracia, que el oji azul inspeccionara el lugar. Su curiosa exploración, no le había caído en gracia.

El hombre apenado, tomó la botella que ella le ofrecía, bebió un poco, para poder aclarar esa vergonzosa situación.

\- su trabajo es muy bueno. Si eso es lo que hace en papel, no imagino que haga sobre la piel. Admito que no creí que usted se dedicara a esto- dijo señalando la habitación.

-¿por que no?

\- bueno, la mayoría de la gente que gusta de hacer arte en tatuajes por lo regular los lleva consigo y por lo que veo, usted no es partidaria a colocarlo en si misma. - había sonado un tanto atrevida la afirmación de el caballero.

\- que no los tenga visibles, no significa que no los use o no sean de mi agrado, para llevarlos sobre mi piel- el joven trató de encontrar el indicio de alguno, pero por la escasa ropa de ella, el supuso que los tatuajes estaban en algún lugar íntimo. El calor subió, por todo su cuerpo más aún, cuando la mujer parecía estar de lo más normal, aparentemente. Así que de golpe bebió el contenido de la botella, tal vez eso serviría para normalizar su temperatura y el cuerpo no reaccionara ante el estar de frente a una mujer que lucia como ella.

 _Cuarto de huéspedes_

Thetis se alejó lo más que pudo de el griego, aun tenía la rabia a flor de piel.

\- mi hermosa sirena , ¿deseas saber lo que ocurrió en ese lugar? - la sirena, como el había llamado lo miró a los ojos. - pues bien, lo haré, ya que tomaré tu silencio como un si. De hecho lo cito textual- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar " Mi bella Nereida, ..."

La chica se viró, ¿como podía ser tan cínico y llamarle a esa tipa como a ella?.

-! lárgate! -

\- déjame terminar, mujer!," escojo este lugar y este moment, sólo para decirte que todo lo que me rodea eres tu, la vida a mi lado no siempre será fácil, pero con todo lo que eso conlleve, quiero saber, si deseas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo"... - hizo una pausa-"Thetis" - la danesa estaba decidida a abofetear al dragón de mar cuando escuchó lo último, la ira en ella se calmo al escuchar su nombre. Se giró, ahí, frente a ella, de rodillas y con un hermoso anillo, estaba el causante de su inseguridad. Le miró el rostro iluminado. No podía creerlo , ¿pedía que se casara con el?

\- yo, estaba un poco intranquilo sobre cual seria tu respuesta, así que le pedí a Fler, que me ayudara, necesitaba tomar valor y fue lo único que se me ocurrió -

\- Kanon, yo... Yo... - estaba totalmente sorprendida

-por favor acepta, juro que haré lo imposible por tenerte a mi lado, cuidarte y amarte por siempre - el tono suplicante de él, tocó el corazón de la chica que sin más, lo tomó por los brazos y lo hizo levantar. Con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi pendía de el cuello de el.

\- por supuesto que acepto, me haz torturado que me siento como una estúpida. Perdóname -

\- no hay nada que perdonarte, no es tu culpa yo debí simplemente tomar valor y no causar éste malentendido-

Por fin la tortura de la rubia terminó. Y dejaría de ser la novia para convertirse en la prometida y futura esposa de Kanon.

-por cierto, Milo está esperando afuera, yo tengo la llave de su auto - el hombre, tocó los labios rosados de la mujer, con el pulgar, para después demostrarle cuanto la amaba, con un ferviente y apasionado beso.

 _Estudio_

\- tal vez en alguna ocasión pueda tatuarme- sugirió el joven

\- no lo creo, aquí solamente es para uso personal. Si quiere tatuarse, le sugiero acuda a " _tatto dragon and tiger"_ el mejor sitio de Atenas. Sus dueños, son expertos.

\- un momento, ¿usted conoce a Dohko?

\- en efecto, su hijo y el, son los más talentosos hombres detrás de la aguja y la tinta - la mujer, cerró el pequeño estudio y alentó al hombre a seguir su estadía en la estancia.

El hombre la miró unos instantes. Ahora entendía por qué Saga nunca hablaba de su vida privada. Ésta mujer era una joya.

\- Milo aquí tienes tus llaves lo siento por lo de la infracción y hacerte esperar en el tiempo inclemente - por el pasillo apareció Kanon.

\- ah eso, no tienes nada que agradecer, he pasado un momento muy placentero- el griego tomó sus llaves y miró a la chica de cabellos verdes, ir con Tethys. - suerte que tiene tu hermano - casi murmuró las palabras, siguiendo con la vista a la mujer - Me refiero a que tu tienes suerte, de tenerlo como hermano- trato de no verse descubierto por el gemelo menor. - y bien, ¿resolviste tu dilema? - cuestionó curioso.

\- ah, si, por supuesto, tengo la seguridad de que pronto, serás mi padrino en la boda con Tethys.

-vaya que sorpresa, entonces aceptó casarse contigo. Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo para cuando decidas ir a la horca. - ambos hombres rieron. - bueno, aquí hace calor, me voy amigo. Por cierto, despideme de tu novia, dale el pésame y... A tu cuñada dile que fue un placer conocerla. Es muy linda - le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí. Kanon negó por la afirmación de su amigo.

 _Dos horas después._

La peliverde, se había ido a dormir, con la noticia de la reconciliación de su cuñado y su novia. Antes de marcharse, le informaron que la boda estaba en puerta, no le quedó más que felicitarlos.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de su novio, rodearle la cintura y besarle el hombro, en camino hasta su cuello. La piel se le erizó.

\- pensé que no llegarías...- no le sorprendió, que él llegara sigilosamente y se metiera a su cama.

\- vale la pena el viaje de tres horas, sólo para dormir contigo - susurró sensual al oído de la italiana.

\- eres un hombre muy malo, por eso me encantas - la mujer se giró para besar los labios con urgencia.

Al separarse, el hombre la sujeto contra su pecho desnudo. - Kanon me ha contado la nueva buena. Le reprendi, lo de su tonta idea,, pero me alegra saber que Thetis y el, se unirán en matrimonio. Se disculpa por haber traído acompañante. Milo, suele ser un poco "incomodo" en ocasiones - la mujer se ruborizó al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico de ensueño. Para Saga, no pasó desapercibido el hecho. - ¿ es guapo, no? - le susurró, sonriendo, la mujer sintió arder su rostro al verse descubierta.

\- no tanto como tu, mi amor- le acarició los fuertes brazos y delineo los tatuajes que simulaban dos caras : una noble y otra siniestra. Esa, era obra suya y cada vez que los miraba se sentía extraña, pero orgullosa. - vamos a dormir ¿quieres? - el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿dormir?, no necesariamente vine a por eso - de nuevo esa sonrisa, que tenía matices perversos. La luz de la lámpara de buró se apagó y la noche siguió su curso.

 _Fin._

 _Hola._

 _Espero fuera de su agrado este oneshot. Fue improvisado y espontáneo. Jaja jaja ( como todo lo que escribo) idea loca tras escuchar la canción de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, "la tortura"._

 _Les dejo un beso y abrazo cuídense mucho, ¿vale?_

 _Beauty._

 _Por cierto hice unos ajustes. Cualquier falta háganme saber por favor. Les agradezco. Besos._


End file.
